


Joy Can Carry Us

by EllOnWheels



Series: Drag Me Up From Down Here [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Harley Keener is a little shit, M/M, Pepper Takes Charge, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, clandestine star gazing, snark and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllOnWheels/pseuds/EllOnWheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is the best at hugs. Tony celebrates, makes good on his promise to Harley, and starts to get back to business. Pepper takes executive action for the sake of the PR department. Harley has the best week of his life. Bucky finds a bit of normal. Vision learns about how humans grow up. Also, everything Tony learned about cooking eggs and parenting came from Edwin Jarvis. Fluff and snark for everybody!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy Can Carry Us

**Author's Note:**

> Many apologies for lack of timely updates. Still stressed about money, but the job seems to be going okay... (for what work there is)
> 
> I've been stewing on this for awhile, and I want to make an effort to have this mostly wrapped up by the time Civil War drops in North America.

_Fear and doubt are our greatest rivals_  
_Action and joy can carry us along_  
_Hard work and hope trump hard luck and trouble_  
_This world is it, we'll make it our home_  
_This world is it, we will make it our home._  
_Because we've been to the bottom of fear and self-loathing_  
_And in all of that darkness, love came along,_  
_And though we still know our way down to that basement,_  
_We'll leave it behind when we sing these songs._  
Just Like A River - Old Man Luedecke

 

Tony spent the wee hours watching bad late night television, and passed out in a heap with various other Avengers on the sofas in the common room. He was woken to an over-enthusiastic Thor picking him up from the couch, and into a bracing hug. "My friend! You are well!"

"Yup," Tony said with a gasp. "Need oxygen, big fella. Mind the arc reactor." He was quite surprised that he hadn't panicked at the rude awakening, but realized that his connection to FRIDAY allowed him to know the movements of the other Avengers, and that he could instantly know that everyone around him was trustworthy. He didn't try to pull away from Thor though, and instead clung to him. Thor's grip eased a bit.

"Does it pain you?" Thor asked. He set Tony gently on his feet.

"I don't want to get stuck in a vice or anything, but it's not hurting me every moment like it used to," Tony said.

"It used to hurt you?" Steve asked, sitting up from the sofa and rubbing his eyes.

"That much metal placed that deep in my chest? Yeah. Every breath. Finding a decent sleeping position was also hard. I had prop myself up on my side with pillows and roll forward, but not too far, or it would press into my lungs. That was an exquisite type of pain in it's own way. And hiccups were both hilarious and agonizing... But this one doesn't sit nearly as deep." Tony tapped his chest. "And if it's pressed on too hard, I can tell Extremis to limit my pain reception there. It's cheating, but since it can heal me at the same time, it's a useful cheat."

"Jesus, Tony," Steve murmured mournfully. Tony held Thor closer for a moment, and then worked at extricating himself.

"One moment, Thoreal. Let me at my boyfriend." Thor grinned knowingly at him, and released him. Tony went to Steve, bent at the waist, and kissed him. "Not today Captain Serious... Today we have waffles and biscuits, and I call my ridiculous kid sidekick, and I hug everyone. Because I made it, Steve. I fucking made it." Tony's face was light, and his eyes were verging on damp with the joy he felt. "Now all we need to do is break down whatever pigeonhole that the government is going to try to shove us into, and be around to save the world... That's easy. I'm not a breath away from the big dirt nap anymore. We have a future." Tony pulled Steve to his feet from the sofa and kissed him.

"Ah, Barton told me of this joyous union, though I wasn't sure if I could believe him or not," Thor said.

"He is a merry prankster, but in this case, he isn't bullshitting you." Tony said, his face buried in the crook of Steve's neck for a moment, enjoying his scent.

"Yeah, it's..." Steve's voice drifted off as Tony looked up and met his eyes.

"Wonderful. It's wonderful," Tony said dreamily.

"So goddamn cute," Rhodey agreed. He then stretched and yawned.

Sam's head popped around the doorway. "Mrs. Rhodes has demanded your immediate presence in the kitchen, and she said it in a way that I wouldn't even begin to mess with if I were you," he said. Rhodey started chuckling even as he was still yawning.

Steve looked to Bucky. "Do you think you can handle it?" he asked carefully. Bucky considered it for a moment. He hadn't slept much, but that would work in his favour and make him less hyper reactive.

"Just... Stay close?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, we can do that," Steve agreed.

That was how Tony ended up watching his nearest and dearest cook up a monster breakfast. Mrs. Rhodes paused in her work and hugged him tight, getting flour in his hair, and tears on his shirt, and Tony couldn't have been happier about it. "You still need a haircut," David said, but also gave Tony a hug they both laughed through.

He was amused as hell to see Pepper, Maria, and Natasha make a punch bowl's worth of celebratory mimosas. He wasn't about to question where any of the three of them conjured three bottles of champagne far too good to be mixing with juice at 8 o'clock in the morning, let alone an actual punch bowl. He was just happy to have photographic evidence of Nick Fury, Grumpy McEyepatch himself, smiling and sipping at a mimosa like he was on vacation in Key West. Nick stayed true to his word and didn't bother Tony about the Sokovia accords. Though he did give Tony a meaningful nod when breakfast was winding down.

Pepper and Happy had to get back to California, and the jet was being prepared for their departure, so Tony hung close to them. "I can't thank you enough for taking the time to be here," Tony said.

"Tony, we wanted to be here," Pepper assured. "I'm just so relieved that you're going to be okay."

"Me too, Pep. It's like a new lease on life," Tony said.

"The new RT doesn't hurt does it?" She asked.

"No. I passed out crumpled up on Steve on the sofa. Slept soundly and not so much as a twinge when I woke up. There's a rim around the casing that helps support it using my remaining sternum and ribs, but also strengthens them as well."

"Good," she said, looking quietly proud of him.

"I figure I'll do a tour with the R&D folks when things get back to as normal as they get around here. It will be a good excuse to get to the coast and visit you. We'll have dinner out. I'll bring Steve."

"That sounds lovely. I look forward to that," Pepper said.

"Now that I am feeling better, if you need me to cover anything, just let me know, okay? You haven't had a vacation since, like, New York," Tony said.

"About that much time... But, unlike you, I'm not pulling double duty with R&D and playing much needed action hero. Marketing is talking about some big production unveiling for new tech for the upcoming Christmas shopping season. If you want to do the presentation, that would get people's attention," she said, and took a sip from her glass.

"If you don't think that they'll throw rotten tomatoes at me, sure. It feels like cheating, though. I've only made a few things, and tweaked what the rest of the crew has come up with," Tony said.

"We'll screen the audience, Tony. Invite only. Industry people. We'll stream it online for everyone else. The rest of the company knows that you're the person that the consumer knows. It will be good marketing for your personal public image, especially with the recent outpouring of adoration of you on social media. The press might not be there yet, but the public is with you. The medical tech and low cost water treatment systems that we're preparing will further aid public perception... Also, I need you to go over some bonuses that we're adding back into pension programs for employees that stayed through the change in focus of the company," Pepper's tone was warm but ever efficient.

"No problem, send them to FRIDAY and she'll kick my ass into doing my homework," Tony replied.

Steve was sitting off to the side with Buck, who hadn't said much, but had been intensely interested in the goings on around him. Steve was fascinated by how quickly Pepper and Tony exchanged needed information. There was no wasted effort of superfluous words. In a way, it reminded him sparring with Natasha. But here, the goal was to get business out of the way so they could continue to enjoy one another's company. They even seemed to be paying perfect attention to the other when they were talking over one another so quickly it made Steve's head spin. But there was so much life and connection in their conversation that it just made Steve happy to watch Tony be his amazing self.

"They talk quick," Bucky murmured to him.

"Yeah, they sure do. How are you holding up?" Steve asked.

"Good, Stevie. I'm good... Better than I thought I'd be. It's like listening to ma and my sisters henpeck with their friends." Tony looked up and over at them.

"I heard that, James," he teased.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Steve challenged. Tony's brow furrowed for a moment, biting back some raucous comment. Instead his face went suddenly and eerily calm.

"Nothing to him," Tony said cryptically.

"Crap," Steve whispered. "What?"

"You're just going to have to find out, Rogers," Tony taunted, wearing a serene smile. Steve's look of naked remorseful worry caused Pepper and Happy to burst out laughing.

"Oh, he busted out the Rogers, you're doomed, Steve," Bucky said. That caused Tony to break into a full grin. He put his chin in his palm and waggled his eyebrows at Steve.

"I'm a dead man," Steve said, and leaned his forehead on Bucky's shoulder. Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve and patted his head.

"You brought it on yourself, you know," Bucky said.

"I know I know," Steve grumbled.

 

Tony spent the next few days wandering around on a blissful high of being alive and surrounded by loved ones. He was vulnerable in a way that he rarely was to anyone, mostly fueled by Mrs. Rhodes' presence. 

He secreted away with FRIDAY every so often to look over what would happen to them should the Sokovia accords be ratified. He was slowly forming a plan to defend the team and their actions, and was actively trying to not make the sacrifice play. But he knew full well that Nick was right. He would be the one to publically defend the Avengers' actions, because he was the least likely to get tripped up by a line of questioning.

Still he kept that to a minimum thing. He created fact-finding program, and ran compiling code in the background of his own mind for he and FRIDAY, so he would be ready for almost any question.

But for the most part Tony took time to breathe and be with people. He went with Rhodey to take his parents home, talkative and full of life in a way that he hadn't been in decades. "I'm so proud of you, Tony," Mrs. Rhodes told him as he said his goodbyes. Tony couldn't find words so he held her closer and hoped that was enough.

 

The last straw for Pepper was when the photo of him in a battered old shirt, jeans, and barefoot, and the well-dressed in a collared shirt and slacks Vision playing chess, that Rhodes had taken and dropped on Instagram. She texted Tony within ten minutes, saying, _Pedro will be there tomorrow morning. Be waiting for him._ And Tony knew better than to argue.

 

Tony hugged the burley Hispanic man with an enthusiastic shout. "Pedro!"

"Tony! You're a damn mess! What the hell have you been doing?"

"Healing, buddy. I've been healing," Tony said earnestly.

"Well, that's good." Pedro took Tony's chin in hand and turned his face back and forth gently. "We got work to do, Tones."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"Nah, I get it. That thing in Sokovia was bad news."

"It really was," Tony agreed. "Come on, you want to meet the Avengers?"

"Hell yes. My cousin Luis will shit when he hears about this. He's taken an interest lately."

"Hopefully not in the area of our untimely demises," Tony said. Pedro laughed.

"Nah man, he just saw the thing at Pym Tech go down first hand. Was working that night as a security guard," Pedro said.

"Did he make it out okay? That was some weird shit." Tony looked genuinely concerned. Pedro nodded.

"Yeah yeah, no problem. Even claims to have met Hank Pym. Says he's weird."

"I can confirm that Hank is indeed weird," Tony said.

"Well that will give him some credit with his dad if he ever gets him back into the country. Now, where do you got for me to work?" Pedro asked. Tony went absolutely still.

"Why did his dad get deported?" Tony asked.

"Overstayed his visa by about three decades. My aunt was legal, he... wasn't... It happens. He didn't want to go home after his wife died." Pedro shrugged.

"What does he do?" Tony's eyes were sharp and observing.

"Whatever he can, man. You know how it is," Pedro said. Tony was always surprised by how much credit Pedro gave his compassion, because Tony didn't really know how it was, but at least he cared enough to find out.

"I will talk to H.R. and see if we need someone in maintenance at the California facility," Tony said.

"Don't go crazy, Tones. He was legit here illegally." Pedro's voice was resigned.

"Why the fuck should that matter? Goddamn hijacked Republican Party not knowing their head from their asses... Like this whole nation isn't mostly composed of illegal immigrants of one sort or another... I'll call the governor. Give me your uncle's name and address before you go and we'll get it sorted," Tony's voice was kind but firm.

"Tony..." Pedro's voice was strained.

"Nope, no arguing."

"My cousin was born here, but he has a record, he needs to stay off of the radar." Pedro admitted.

"For what?"

"He's a crappy thief... Or at least he steals crappy things." Pedro shook his head, smiling as he thought about Luis.

"Then it sounds like he needs a new line of work. I can get him a job too in acquisitions research." Tony was half grinning and laughed along with Pedro.

"Two industrial smoothie machines, Tony. He stole two," Pedro said. Tony held back his laughter, because in his life, that would have been a hilarious college prank and not something worthy of incarceration. Sadly, very few had the leeway to pull things like that and get away with them.

"That kind of effort takes initiative and planning. Sounds like a perfect fit for acquisitions," Tony mused.

"You're crazy, Tones," Pedro said and rolled his eyes.

"You've called me worse," Tony said and shrugged.

"Come on, let's get you presentable," Pedro said.

"Joke's on you, I snagged a hot boyfriend looking worse than I do now," Tony said and beamed.

"Well you got nice cheekbones and pretty eyes, I can believe it. But don't you want to look nice for him?" Pedro gave him a smirk.

The Avengers facility was meant to be mostly self-contained, more like an army barracks, but Tony had insisted it would be a comfortable one. There was a barbershop and salon area set up with tall windows on the ground floor. The regular stylists came in on set days of the week, and today the room was quiet. "Oh, it's a bit Spartan, but we can make it work," Pedro said, looking around. He opened a rolling suitcase, and pulled out a towel and barber's cape. He gently set the towel around Tony's neck. "Full treatment, Tony?"

"Make me beautiful again, Pedro," Tony said and laughed.

Rhodey found them as Pedro was taking his straight razor to Tony's face. "Hey! Rhodey!" Pedro hollered and smiled, but just as quickly noticed Rhodey's unkempt state and he gave Tony a stern look. "You told him I was coming didn't you?" Tony looked up with the biggest innocent doe eyes he could muster.

"Maybe?"

"Who else knows, Tony? Gotta make sure I brought enough supplies," Pedro said and shook his head.

"In the interest of you being careful with that razor I will be honest... Every male member of the Avengers... But Bruce definitely needs some help and Steve needs something more that the jarhead chic he normally sports," Tony said.

Pedro feigned annoyance. "Every time," he said as he shook his head.

"Yeah, but I pay you," Tony justified.

"And very well at that. Pull up a chair Rhodey. We'll get you sorted."

"You're the man, Pedro," Rhodey said and grinned.

Tony caught a wave of contentment in the small space as his teammates piled in at staggered intervals and hung around. Pedro ran an easy show, his pace blistering, but never seeming like he was hurried. He adapted for whoever was in his chair. He was quieter and easier around Bruce, reading his natural hesitation. With Steve he was quick and efficient. But the jaw dropping moment was when Pedro convinced Barnes to get a haircut and shave. He didn't even ask who Bucky was, and seemed content to call him James as Tony introduced him. Pedro easily made it seem like it was all Bucky's idea, and Bucky didn't so much as flinch at the razor. In fact, Bucky seemed to drift into a deep state of relaxation, like he was remembering something warm and pleasant for a change.

"How are ya holding up, Buck?" Steve asked him while leaning beside the mirror in front of Bucky.

"Good. Reminds me of the guy who had that shop on the corner of the block my parents lived on," Bucky said. "Can't remember the last time I had one of these." He closed his eyes and sighed quietly.

Tony fawned over Bucky and Bruce's cleaned up looks, but did so most of all over Steve. The smooth skin on the side of his face was entirely too kissable to resist. "You look good," Tony murmured in his ear.

"So do you. Like when I met you," Steve whispered back.

"You thought I looked good then?"

"Snarky and dark haired... It's my thing. And I got a bonus because there's so much more to love about you," Steve said and smiled.

"Why Captain Rogers, how forward." Tony smiled and kissed him again.

"How could I not be when my fella looks this good?" Steve asked and folded Tony into his arms.

Tony took a couple of selfies with Pedro, Rhodey, and Steve for Pedro's social media with the hashtag ImBackBaby! and finally enjoyed watching social media blow up over him for a change.

 

That left Tony with one major social obligation, which he was pleased to fulfill. Harley Keener was wide-eyed with wonder as the hatch of the Quinjet lowered. Clint had been following all protocols given that he had his own family on board as well. Harley's sister, Maggie, was already fast friends with Clint's daughter it seemed. Harley was playing the dutiful big brother though and dragged a suitcase for his mom behind him, and held the hand of Clint's eldest son. Julie Keener followed with the rest of their luggage, and was trailed by Clint and Laura Barton.

"Hey squirt," Tony said. Harley looked up at him, and Tony could tell that he wouldn't have to do that much longer. The boy was headed toward a teenage growth spurt soon. Harley's face had settled in a wide grin at seeing Tony mostly back in fighting trim. Steve was still trying to feed him everything in sight though.

"Hey Tony," Harley said. He was so happy that he didn't protest being called squirt in front of Captain America. Harley sent Clint's son in the direction of his father and let go of the luggage. He was quiet though, so quiet that Tony was surprised by how Harley jumped into his arms, and gave him as crushing a hug as his body would allow.

"Hey, hey it's okay," Tony whispered to him.

"I know," Harley mumbled into Tony's neck. "Just glad that you're okay."

"I'm fine. I promise," Tony assured. Steve noted as he helped Clint with his luggage that Tony didn't push Harley away or try to set him down, and instead held on as long as Harley wanted. When Harley's head came up, he gave Tony a skeptical look.

"Gonna put me down?"

"I dunno. You're pretty warm, and it's chilly in here." Tony pretended to be absent and nonchalant. Harley had grown, and he was easily over half of Tony's body weight now, but Extremis let Tony hold him as if he were nothing.

"I gotta get the suitcase," Harley said.

"Well, in the interest of helping your mom, I suppose that's allowed," Tony said, and let Harley slide to the floor.

"So what are we doing today?" Harley asked.

"The ride on the badass superhero jet wasn't enough for you?" Tony teased.

"It was awesome. Mr. Barton let me sit up front. And he may or may not have let me hold the controls when mom had dozed off, and I probably shouldn't have said that out loud, and I would make a really crappy spy wouldn't I?" Harley asked. Tony laughed.

"No idea what he's talking about. Kid is delusional." Clint gave them a placid, innocent smile, but Laura's expression told them the truth.

"Come on kid, let's get you settled and have lunch, then we can take a tour, you can meet the bots, and then we can maybe blow something up for educational purposes before dinner," Tony said. Harley's sister and the Barton kids perked their ears up at that. "Oh, you want to blow stuff up too?" Tony asked and he was met with eager nods. "FRIDAY dear, do we have enough safety goggles?"

"Ordered in bulk last month, boss," she chimed.

"Of course you bought in bulk," Tony said and shook his head.

"Someone has to be aware of lab protocols so you can ignore them as comfortably as you tend to do," she teased. Tony grinned.

"Atta girl, good job. Safety goggles for all." Tony took Julie Keener's bag and greeted her warmly. From there Steve and the rest of the Avengers on deck were caught up in a whirlwind of Tony's busy mind as the kids followed him like ducklings. Even Clint followed them around a little astonished. During his stay at the farm, Tony had been polite, but reserved toward his children. Things had been weighing heavily on Tony's mind then, and the vision Wanda had given him had obviously shaken him. But that was then, and this was now. After lunch, there was a full on episode of Bill Nye the Science Guy going on in the main shop.

The bots and the kids had been delighted to meet one another, and now Butterfingers, U, and Dum-E had safety goggles dangling off their camera heads, and were spinning in triumph at the disruption of the surface tension of a 2 litre cola via Mentos. Tony was engaged and answering questions and somehow even dragged Vision and Bruce in on the fun.

Harley had looked up at Vision with wonder when they were introduced. "Wow."

"Hello, Harley." Vision extended his hand.

"Wow... I mean hi," Harley said and shook it. "Wow... You totally sound just like JARVIS. I... I hope that doesn't make you mad. I really liked JARVIS a lot..."

"It's alright, Harley. Sadly, I don't remember you as JARVIS did, but I remember much of what JARVIS' character was like. I'm told he held great affection for you. I hope that we can be friends," Vision said.

"Hell yes!" Harley exclaimed. Vision smiled.

"Language?" Tony looked unsure if he should reprimand Harley. He could see that he was already being replaced in Harley's mind as the cool adult. He eyed up Vision and grinned. "You wanna be the cool uncle? Game on, V. Time to blind the boy with science... Metaphorically speaking of course. That's what the safety goggles are for."

Vision ended up with cola stain on the sleeve of his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind at all. Bruce was off to the side of the shop, taking it all in with a knowing smile on his face. He looked as if he'd already seen this a million times before. Clint snapped one photo with Bruce in it, but kept it on a private server. The team was still keeping mum on the presence of Bruce and Bucky.

That being said, the photos of uncle Tony playing up to an audience of kids (carefully faced away from the camera on Clint's part), again exploded on social media, with #BestTutorEver charming the crap out of the entire world it seemed.

"So, now that we understand why rockets go up, tomorrow, we build rockets. Now pizza. Please dear god, Steve, tell me there's pizza. I'm starving," Tony said when the worst of the sticky mess was mopped up. The plea for food was a relief to Steve's ears. Tony was looking good, better than he had in years, but he was still too lean in Steve's opinion.

He nodded softly that yes, the meal was already waiting for them, still surprised to discover Tony could be so easy and relaxed with children. Steve himself had little socialization with children over the years, usually avoiding them in order to avoid sickness in his youth. Bucky had been the great exception, but living where and when they had, had caused Bucky to grow up too fast, and that advancement had let him relate to Steve so well.

"You're good with kids," Steve said to Tony quietly as he tucked into a third slice. Tony neatly wiped his mustache and chin.

"Well, I have five. Had six counting JARVIS," Tony said matter of factly. Steve's mouth gaped slightly as he considered that carefully. Tony saw his hesitation but smiled in an effort to be reassuring.

"Think about it, Steve. The bots and A.I.s were primarily programmed to learn. Not only did they learn, they learned how to learn each in their own unique way. And every time, except for FRIDAY and Vision now, it was starting from scratch. They all have distinct personalities, and I know it sounds nuts, but they are capable of real emotion, capable of love. I know that more than ever now that I can communicate with them directly... When Wanda said I had created minds, I was blown away, because someone else can finally see it too. They're metal and silicon, and carefully maintained servers, but they're their own people..." Tony looked down at his rough hands for a moment. The skin and nails were doing much better with rest, proper food, and Extremis of course. The hard earned callouses remained though. He took a breath and met Steve's eyes again.

"Sometimes I haven't been the best parent to them, but they've forgiven me for that, and made me do better. Things that only people can really do for other people, ya know? I take real joy in seeing them learn something new... So kids, kids are easy. They're meant to learn too. Give them something to learn, and they're happy."

As was so often when Tony amazed him, Steve couldn't help himself. He leaned over and pecked Tony on the corner of his mouth.

"Wait, are you two together?!" Harley exclaimed from the other side of Tony. He had been retrieving more pizza when Steve started talking. Steve cringed, and Tony burst out laughing. He reached out and put a fatherly hand on Harley's shoulder, as David Rhodes had so often done for him when explaining matters of love and family.

"When two superheroes love each other very much-" Tony didn't get to finish.

"That. Is. Awesome! Seriously it's so neat and really the country could use something like you two together. Did you read about what they're doing in Mississippi to gay couples? Businesses refusing them because they're gay. It's gross. Like really gross. It's like the civil rights movement in reverse. What the heck is this country doing? I'm so glad mom doesn't make us go to church... Religious people are weird. You two could really lead a change in how people see it, you know? But, I like, won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. I get it... I just... It's nice is all. You two together. Anyway, yeah..." Harley's rambling lost steam and he smiled sweetly up at them. Tony looked over to Harley's mother.

"Julie, I do believe that you're raising a democrat," Tony said and ruffled Harley's hair.

"GOP can suck an egg. Feel the Bern," she replied. "If Harley's daddy can walk out on us, then I can raise the boy to be a hippy if I want." Steve finally let out a relieved laugh.

"Yes, Harley, we're together, and we're keeping it quiet for now. Friends and family only," Tony explained. Harley nodded eagerly.

"I love this century," Steve murmured and shook his head.

 

Tony gently touched the slumbering child's shoulder. "Hey Harley, wake up," he whispered. Harley mumbled and tried to roll over. "Oh no ya don't, wake up." Tony shook Harley's should a little.

"Huh? Wha?" Harley managed.

"Shoes, socks, and put this on," Tony said, handing over a thick hoodie that he'd pilfered from Steve.

"Where'we goin'? Tony?" Harley sat up and blinked owlishly at Tony.

"Stargazing. On the roof. But keep it down or we'll wake your mom up," Tony whispered. Harley smiled in the dim light of the room, and crawled out of bed with conspiratorial joy. He dug out his socks and shoes and joined Tony and Vision in the hallway.

"I have taken the liberty of setting up the telescope already," Vision said softly.

"This is so cool," Harley whispered excitedly as he jogged easily to keep pace with Vision's long stride and Tony's quick one. Tony even made a show of peeking around corners, despite the fact that he could watch out for more responsible adults via the building's security cameras. Harley jumped at the chance to play spy, but had a hard time containing his glee when Vision silently lifted himself into the air to check at the end of a long hallway for them.

"Neat, huh?" Tony asked. Harley nodded.

"I still miss JARVIS, but I like him."

"Good," Tony said warmly.

They climbed an access ladder to the roof, and Tony admired the way Harley grasped his hands at the top without a second thought, trusting him to ensure he didn't fall. Harley laughed when he looked back down at Vision. "Wait, if you can fly, why bother climbing the ladder?" Harley asked.

"It's all part of the experience, Harley," Vision said and smiled gently at him. Vision handed a thermos over to Tony.

"Ah, you brought the good stuff didn't you?" Tony asked.

"Made according to specifications," Vision replied. Tony set the thermos aside and led Harley over to the telescope. He dimmed the exterior lights of the building just enough to give them a better view of the sky.

"This is way bigger than the one you gave me. Is it yours?" Harley asked.

"Vision's actually. He's taken an interest. If you do too we can get you an upgrade." Tony couldn't help his smile, swept up in Harley's happiness.

The next hour was spent looking up at favourite constellations and spotting a few meteors as they streaked overhead and burned up in the atmosphere. The highlight for Harley was watching the International Space Station glide silently by. Tony opened the thermos to reveal hot chocolate made precisely the way Edwin Jarvis had used to make for him.

"Thanks for this," Harley said.

"The wind is always colder up here," Tony said.

"No... No I mean all of this... It's not something I ever dreamed I could have gotten... Um... Yeah... Thanks, Tony." Harley was looking at his feet. Tony took the metal camping mug out of Harley's hand, and set it down.

"Come here," Tony said as he opened his arms. Harley looked momentarily grateful that he didn't have to ask. Tony hugged him tight. "You're a great kid, Harley, and you're going to be good man. Good people like you deserve something nice every now and again. I'm just glad I can be here to do that for you," Tony said.

"Tony?" Harley asked, still hanging on tight. He was in that awkward stage between boy and teenager, and was trying to tell himself that he didn't need to be held like this, but in this private moment, he wasn't going to shrug it off for the sake of trying to be cool.

"Yeah?"

"How did you heal from open heart surgery so fast? I thought we would get here and you would still be really sick." Harley looked up at Tony with those skeptical eyes of his. Tony sighed heavily, and gave Harley a squeeze before letting him go. He puffed out his cheeks and passed air between them as he thought of how to answer that question. Vision waited, silent and still, unsure of how much Tony was going to share.

"Okay, you remember when we met? How I needed you to lay low with the suit and JARVIS when the President was in trouble?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, duh, of course," Harley said.

"Well if I tell you, it's that level of secrecy. Avengers only need to know kind of stuff, you got it?"

"What do I get out of it?" Harley asked. Tony scowled at Harley, but there was no real anger to it.

"I'm about to tell you something so freaking cool, and you want to be bribed with perks? Jesus, kid, you need to be a negotiator of some kind. It's your true calling." Tony rolled his eyes.

"I think we both know that I'm not above manipulation and bribery... But like... in an honourable way. You do something for me, and I'll keep my trap shut no problem," Harley said. Vision burst out laughing. So help him, he snorted.

"Not helping, V," Tony said flatly. Vision held up his index finger, asking for a moment to compose himself. Harley wore a cat that ate the canary grin, and looked at Tony with impish eyes.

"Fine, I just won't tell you then," Tony said. Harley's quick mind reacted before he could filter.

"Aw, come on man, one ride in the Iron Man suit and I'd keep it quiet if you were the second gunman on the grassy knoll," Harley said.

"Hey, not that old. I was born _after_ Kennedy was shot, thank you very much... I am also baffled that you are aware of presidential assassination conspiracies and yet have no idea when they actually happened," Tony said.

"I got interested after I met you... oddly enough." Harley gave Tony a meaningful look. "And as for a sense of linear time, well, I _am_ the product of the American public school system. Blame it on that," Harley shot back. Tony's scowl returned, as did Vision's laughing fit.

"A joyride in the suit. Are you nuts?" Tony asked. "That's like putting you in a fleet of flying tanks, kiddo."

"Dude, you're the one who gave a ten year old kid a classic muscle car," Harley reasoned.

"To tear apart. If you had tried to drive it, you would have found the engine was governed so you couldn't go more than forty miles an hour."

"Not anymore," Harley said.

"What?"

"The engine. It's not governed anymore. You included the service manual," Harley said. Tony's scowl melted into paternal pride.

"Atta boy. Good work," Tony said softly.

"So, can I have a ride in the suit?" Harley asked hopefully.

"There are going to be many, _many_ , conditions. Don't get your hopes up yet," Tony said. "First of all, you must be this tall to ride." Tony held his hand out, palm down and parallel to the ground, a few inches above his own head. "And you gotta stay in shape. Not a lot of extra room in there. Then I want you to complete pilot's training and getting used to being airborne... And then, only after you have completed multiple trips on the Vomit Comet without anti-nausea medication, will I even think about letting you sniff the inside of it. Never do I want to hose your puke out of my helmet," Tony said.

"Would flight school count as that scholarship you mentioned?" Harley asked, completely unhindered. Tony paused, and realized that Harley was sincere.

"No," he said, as if deciding there on the spot. "It's more of an extracurricular that I will pay for. But it will take a long time, Harley," Tony warned.

"So? Why should that stop me?" Harley asked, undaunted. Tony found himself beaming down at Harley, who was also smiling from ear to ear. He finally rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

"Fine, we can start looking into flight schools when you're old enough," Tony said softly.

"So what's your big secret?" Harley asked. Tony had to grin. The kid was good, but at least his manipulation was used benevolently.

"Extremis, Harley. I changed it. Made it better. Made it safe. It's going to keep me going for a long time," Tony said. Harley looked skeptical again.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't freak out, okay?"

"Freak out about what?" Harley asked. Tony pushed his sleeve up his forearm, and called the nanobots to the surface of his skin.

"Alongside the accelerated ability to heal, Extremis adapted to the tech already in my body. It allows me a level of technopathy. That means communicating and controlling anything with a wireless signal with my mind. It's kinda freaky at first I suppose. But I think it's pretty damn cool," Tony said. Harley stood slack jawed, watching Tony's arm and hand with intense interest.

"Oh... Those are nanobots, right? Does the heat produced by Extremis help fuel them?" Harley got close, inspecting the exoskeleton.

"Yeah in part," Tony said, pleasantly surprised at how quickly Harley extrapolated. "As does the new arc reactor. It also serves as a port for the supplies they need."

"That is so cool. Do they recycle themselves when they wear out?"

"Yes, and we're getting better at the efficiency of that process."

"Do they help you when you're in the suit?" Harley asked.

"In theory, yes," Tony said. Harley looked up to his face again.

"What do you mean in theory? You haven't tried them in the armour yet?"

"I haven't stepped into the armour since I came back from Sokovia, Harley," Tony explained gently.

"Oh," Harley murmured, suddenly still and quiet for once. "Anxiety?"

"Among other things, yes." Tony sighed and looked up at the stars. Even a few months ago, he could barely stand to look at them, so progress was being made at least. Harley took a big breath and started his usual unfiltered stream of consciousness.

"I was so scared when I saw the news. And I was so relieved when I heard you were okay... And then I got so angry at what people on TV were saying about you... And everyone just believed it, like it must be true because it was on a news channel. I couldn't say anything to people, because you said that someone might try to hurt me to get to you... And I couldn't talk to JARVIS. He was gone... When you called me and told me what happened, all I could think was that it was probably a waste of your time, because you were still helping with the clean up, and I was so sad about JARVIS, but so happy that you thought to call me... It was weird," Harley rambled. His eyes were on the stars now too.

"First of all, you are never a waste of my time. Second, JARVIS was perpetually delighted with you, and as you can see by the laughing man over there, Vision seems to have inherited that... Like you, I am still trying to wrap my mind around what happened. I don't know what I can ever to atone, other than to commit to the Avengers and being Iron Man as long as I can be useful. Ultron didn't become what he became because of me, but I did set the wheels in motion. But you can trace that back to my fear, which came from others who were being manipulated and terrorized, and frankly, back to the start of humankind. It's a big picture, Harley. Twenty-four hour news channels are good with immediate details, but seldom do they see the big picture. And while you might not see it yet, you know it's there, and that's a step up from most people," Tony sighed heavily.

"I honestly don't know if I am a monster to be blamed. I suppose I would have to trust the judgment of others on that. But the ones who know me best don't think that I am. The ones who can see the big picture don't think I am. I wish more people were like that, but I will take the few good ones out there and do everything I can to keep them near, because they are worth it. And I am grateful for the loyalty of good people like you," Tony said. Harley looked like he might cry. The ideas were perhaps a little too large for his young mind. So he dealt with it the only way he knew how.

"You're a sap," Harley said, but Tony saw him trying to shield himself from too many emotions, and knew all too well what that felt like.

"Saps make the best superheroes. Just look at Cap," Tony said with shrug. "Now, we should get you back to bed."

"Aww..."

"Cranky sleep-deprived midgets don't get to blow things up on the lawn this afternoon," Tony warned.

"I'm gone," Harley said and scampered for the roof access hatch.

 

Harley came into the kitchen early on the morning he was set to go home. He'd woken early in order to get some more time in with Tony. The week had been one of the best of his life, and Tony had made it that way. There had been science experiments, firing off homemade rockets, mechanic lessons, a comprehensive self-defense lesson from Natasha, and a hilarious sword fighting lesson from Thor, nightly clandestine star gazing, and ridiculous old movies with the whole team that Tony felt were important to Harley's cultural development. And through it all no one had lost an eye. Which Tony seemed to think was the bar by which the success of an activity was measured.

But this morning he found every Avenger spread out around the kitchen, looking serious. The news was on screen, talking about the Sokovia Accords. Tony's somber expression broke when he laid eyes on Harley though. "Hey mini-me. You're up early," Tony said.

"You know, I'm not so mini for my age," Harley said. Tony grinned slowly.

"Fair enough, but be well aware that I'm going to be calling you variations on kid until you're at least forty," Tony replied.

"Thrilling," Harley grumbled. He reached for a plate of pastries that sat on the counter and pulled up a stool next to Tony. Tony's eyes narrowed at Harley and he reached for the fruit basket. He held an orange up in front of Harley, who turned his nose up at it. Tony then tossed the orange straight up into the air. Harley was forced to toss the pastry on the counter and catch the orange so it didn't land on his face.

"No take backs, eat your vitamin C," Tony insisted and handed Harley a coffee spoon to help him peel the skin.

"I... What just happened?" Harley asked, blinking and still sleepy.

"Old dog taught little puppy an older trick. Eat your orange. I'll make you an omelet," Tony said, rising from his stool.

"That has to be an Edwin Jarvis original if I ever saw one," Natasha observed.

"He was a brilliant man, no doubt. And being raised by the butler means I know my way around an egg pretty well," Tony replied. His smile was soft and genuine as he thought of his guardian. As Tony tottered around the kitchen, making small talk with Harley about the most recent Star Wars movie (consensus: awesome), Steve realized he was probably seeing the closest thing he ever would to happy memories of Tony's childhood. Edwin Jarvis was responsible for the natural, if emotionally stunted, caregiver in Tony. He wanted those around him to be happy, and that mentality was what had created the Avengers in the first place, and definitely what had pulled them all together. His thoughts broke away from dealing with the fallout of the Sokovia Accords, and he took a moment to enjoy Tony being unguarded and domestic.

"So, meeting adjourned until dinner tonight?" Tony asked the room. The Keeners would be home safe and sound by then.

"It'll keep, but not much longer than that," Nick said.

"What are you talking about?" Harley asked. He was trying to stall on eating the orange. He had it mostly peeled, but he was taking his time.

"Things I hope you never have to deal with. Unlike that citrus fruit. I want you to deal with that," Tony said and gave Harley a half-threatening glare. Harley sighed, but redoubled his effort to free the orange of its skin.

It was strange to see Tony cooking; he did it so rarely, and usually only had for Pepper. Rhodey was the sole Avenger who didn't seem to be taking any extra interest in Tony at the moment. When he held out his mug and looked pleading though, Tony rolled his eyes, and dutifully filled the mug with the carafe on the counter.

"How do I get that service?" Barton asked, squinting at the interaction.

"You don't. Rhodey knows too much," Tony replied.

"Professional courtesy for anyone who has cleaned up his puke in the past... Or has provided sexual favours, so heads up on that one, Steve." Rhodey quipped.

"Keep it PG-13, honey bear," Tony warned.

"Well that eliminates most of the stories I have. I should just go back to bed," Rhodey replied and took a healthy slurp from his mug. Tony chuckled as he tested the edge of the omelet.

Harley had eaten two oranges by the time Tony set the plate of eggs down in front of him. Harley's look of pleasant surprise at the entirely edible looking eggs and veggies smothered in cheese was a keeper. Tony snapped a picture with his mind and set the file with the others he wanted printed to hang in his quarters.

"For a guy that demands small children make him sandwiches, this looks pretty good, Tony," Harley said.

"And don't you dare defile it with anything barbaric like ketchup. You may be permitted hot sauce if I am feeling benevolent," Tony warned and set down a fork.

"Fussy," Harley muttered. But his mother's waitressing job at the diner had given Harley a taste for eggs and he complied with Tony's rule.

Julie and Maggie came in shortly thereafter. Julie looked better rested than when she had arrived, and Tony was happy of that. He knew well what it was like to be dragged out. "Omelet?" He asked.

"Uh for me, sure. Scrambled for Maggie though," Julie said. She was more than a little surprised to see Tony standing over the cooktop.

"Can do," Tony said. Cooking was a welcome distraction. The discussion had just turned heavy when Harley had interrupted them. They were all going to have words about it later, and perhaps the time to cool off was for the best.

Tony sat back down beside Harley and ruffled his uncombed hair. "Had a good week?"

"Yes, definitely." Harley had a wide grin on his face. "I'm holding you to the flight school thing."

"When you're old enough," Tony said. He knew Julie was divided on the issue, but Tony had been so sensible about it, that she was willing to see if Harley had an interest later on. Their agreement about taking certain battle armours for a joyride had been kept on the down low though for now. Boys had to have their secrets after all.

 

Tony hugged Harley fiercely when they were boarding the jet to go. "You'll come back and visit this old man during the summer?" he asked quietly. He knew Harley's self worth was fragile, and inviting him that way would make Harely feel like he wasn't taking advantage of Tony.

"Sure, Tony," Harley whispered back.

"Good, thanks for coming, buddy."

"You're thanking me?" Harley asked.

"Of course, we don't get a lot of visitors up here. It's nice to have a change of pace... And a good excuse to just play in the shop, which I don't often get to do outside of work... And now you're more comfortable talking to FRIDAY, and you got to meet the bots and Vision. It's nice having everyone know each other." Tony was sincere about that. He hoped Harley believed him.

The whole team had gathered to see the Keeners and Clint's family off in a show of solidarity. Even Bruce had emerged from his lab, ever shy and quiet, but affectionate of Harley, which was a good litmus test for how the rest of the team felt about him. Tony made sure they were strapped in for take off, and watched until the jet was gone over the horizon. Vision had remained beside him throughout.

"You told Harley very sensitive things, and yet you did not explain what the team was discussing this morning, why is that?" he asked, ever seeking to understand.

"Because while he's intelligent as all get out, he's still a boy, V. You came into this world with a maturity of mind that he is not yet capable of. Certain realities are too much for those slim shoulders to bear. He'll get there. Just not yet. I want him to have the kind of childhood I didn't get to have. But I want to enrich it in any way that I can. If the Avengers end up... God, I can't even think of all of the possibilities yet, but if we end up embroiled in things bigger than I can even comprehend, I can leave him the company when he gets mature enough. He would do good things with it... But as for the reality of adult politics, that can wait," Tony said.

"You are a good man, Tony," Vision said softly. Tony grinned and shook his head a little, but accepted what Vision had to say.

"Thanks, that means the world coming from you," Tony replied.

The End (for now)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to you all for reading and your kind and constructive thoughts. This is a fun ride.
> 
> Now, tell me to get off my ass and write. lol


End file.
